In designing the drive chain for a passenger car with a manual transmission, in recent years greater attention has been paid to the problem of damping transmission noise such as rapping at idle and rattle. Rapping at idle occurs when the car is stationary and the engine is idling, while rattle occurs when the car is driven and the drive chain is loaded. Both are caused by the fact that the harmonic torque of the engine gives rise to a torsional oscillation cycle in the gearbox when the primary shaft of the gearbox is subjected to an angular acceleration by the primary shaft gear and its input shaft is then retarded by the engine and by the drag torque of the gearbox.